Project Summary: Core C Access to and acquisition/operation/maintenance of modern research instrumentation is critical to the success of biomedical researchers. Specifically, technology and expertise in separation and purification of particular cell types as well as imaging and analysis of those cells is critical for this COBRE Phase II effort in Pathogen-Host Interactions. The research infrastructure at Mississippi State University (MSU) is such that we are well equipped to meet the needs of COBRE Phase II Lead Investigator projects. COBRE Phase II Core C, Cellular Purification and Analysis has a successful model to provide an administrative mechanism to ensure access to instrumentation and expertise, to enhance existing infrastructure, stability, and sustainability of technologies required for COBRE projects, and to provide technologies and analytical support required by investigators needed to be successful in this COBRE. This effort takes advantage of a productive service center history with a successful business model, which led to a productive, efficient, and successful COBRE Phase I. The Objective of Core C is to continue integrating and building on existing equipment and personnel into the COBRE atmosphere not only to make access more efficient for COBRE Investigators but also to stimulate biomedical research at MSU in general. This will be accomplished through three Specific Aims of Core C: 1) Provide the administrative mechanism to ensure COBRE Investigators access to instrumentation and expertise for cellular purification and analysis. 2) Enhance existing infrastructure, stability, and sustainability of cell purification and analysis technologies required for COBRE projects. 3) Provide technologies and analytical support required by COBRE Investigators to be successful in biomedical research efforts. Completion of these Specific Aims will enable the success of individual COBRE Investigators, enhance the existing collaborative infrastructure for biomedical research and teaching, and contribute significantly to the biomedical research success portfolio at MSU. Collectively, the COBRE Phase II Leadership Team, Administrative Core A, technical Cores B and C, and Lead Investigators, with University support, infrastructure and a collaborative spirit ensures the continued development and growth of the thematic multidisciplinary research focus of and programmatic success of the COBRE in creating a vibrant sustainable biomedical research program.